darkefandomcom-20200215-history
Properties
Style : Take the following exaples as an unoffical shorthand on how to write abilities in a short form. : Abilities are written here in the form of Ability Usage Points|Attack Style|Ability Modifier or : Ability XX [ AP|AS|AM ] : So PingPong Bolt IV [[#Bolt|los] 10|Pr 10*] is an ability that takes 2 AP, and can attack at a range of 10, but can not hit behind or through obsticals. It also has a Prime to hit of a d10*, with a re-roll if 10 is rolled. : And DeathstickAuto is an ability that takes 4 AP to use, is by default melee, and automatically hits. The roman numerals after the name state how often that ability can be used, in it's particular usage category. In this case, it can be used 4 times per either day, encounter or turn, depending on if it is a daily, encounter, or at-will ability. Classifications : There are many ways that abilities can be used. Some are combat, some are utility, and all need to be trained to unlock their full potential. Attack Shape : The Attack Shape is a way of describing what kind of area an ability uses. Should be self-explanitory. Melee :The defualt attack of any abilityAP that attacks an adjacent square. Ranged :An abilityx (line of sight) fired in a direction at a range, hitting the first target in line. Obstacles block. Artillery :An abilityx (not line of sight) fired in a direction at range, hitting aimed at target, over or though any obstacles. Beam :An abilityx fired in a direction at range, hitting all targets and stopping at range or impenetrable obstical. Burst :Abilitybr x :Note: THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM DND 4th, AND MAY BE DIFFERENT FROM WHAT IS USED IN GAME. :An abilityx where x is the radius of the burst. Ie, Pulsebr 3 causes a 3 by 3 square of damge from attacker. The center square is *not* affected in this attack. Blast :Abilitybr x|los x :Note: THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM DND 4th, AND MAY BE DIFFERENT FROM WHAT IS USED IN GAME. :A Burst at range, ie, Oil Flask[[#Burst|br] 3|los 5] Causes a 3*3 square of damge at a range of 5. The center square *is* affected in this attack. Close Blast : Abilitybr x|close : The same as a normal Blast, except that one of the edge squares of the blast has to be adjacent to one of the squares of the attacker. : Wall :The attack creates a wall, which fills a specified number of contiguous squares within range, starting from an origin square. Each square of the wall must share a side with at least one other square of the wall, but a square can share no more than two sides with other squares in the wall. Ability Modifiers : The various ways abilities are different from the norm. Which is like everything, dude. Target Style : The method with which an ability targets. To Hit :Default attack. Attacker is required to roll a d20 plus any modifiers to hit either the AC or MC Self : See Automatic Hit. Coup de Grace : An attack vs a fallen foe. Generally consider a critical, as long as a successful attack is made. +? vs AC, +? vs MC. Automatic Hit : AbilityAuto : Target is automatically hit, regardless of AC/MC Prime Number : AbilityPr x : Target is automatically hit if dice value rolled is prime. Progression of 2d20 down to d4*. dx* is re-rolled if the highest value is struck. Automatic Miss : The Ability never hits. Maybe negative consequences? Maybe FULL LIFE CONSEQUENCES. : Augmentable : AbilityAug Stat : The Ability is augmentable by a certain stat or charachteristic. It's overpowering, but it's not OVER 9000!!! Healing : AbilityHeal : The Ability is a healing ability, that can restore hitpoints. Critical : The normal damage roll is taken at maximum, and/or anything from an extra number of damage rolls, to additional effects. Chain : Any ability that can move to secondary targets from the first. Sustained :Abilitys x :Any ability that can be used over multiple turns, and uses x AP per round. :Ie: Chilling Glares 3 requires 10 AP to use, and 3 for every turn that it remains in effect. :Ie: Boasts 0 requires 15 AP to use, and none to sustain. Can be ended at any time. :Ie: Chargings x requires 0 AP to use, but requires x AP to use per round. This is a given mechanic for a defualt ability, that allows people to charge attacks which required more than one turns use of AP, not something that changes anything. Mundane :Any ability which is not magical in nature, and often deals direct physical damage. Not to be confused with magically boosted mundane abilities. Poor Accuracy Why does the barrel have a curve in it? Sometimes things are made poorly, or are not well thought out, or are bought from the cheapest bidder. This is one of those items. Negatives to hit ranged. Poor Visibility It's got an integrated HUD and a video monitor on the inside of the helmet. Only downside is that it's about 10 degrees off center and has a 2 second lag... Negatives to hit ranged and visibility. Magical Elemental :See: Elements Summon Sheath A slight pulse of energy drops over the recipient, causing effects if contact is made. Generally causes a +1 damage of elemental type to whatever hits you or you hit. So far seen to last will rounds. Vorpal Deadly weapon. Most with this attribute kill on contact. Death's Scythe in particular is known to be able to reap even Gods. Category:Abilities Category:Mechanics